Crystal
by HelenaAmaelessya
Summary: Crystal Dies ist eine Fantasystory über 12 alte Familien, die alle eine besondere Crystal-Gabe haben.
1. chapter 1

PROLOG

Der Wind schien hell auf die Lichtung hinab und bis au das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind war alles still. Doch dann bewgte sich ein Schatten auf die Lichtung, eine menschliche Gestalt. Minuten verstrichen und es tauchten immer mehr Gestalten auf.

Sie versammelten sich um die erste Gestalt herum auf. Schließlich sprach die erste Gestalt: „Alantiel Silidra Heluen. Hiermit eröffne ich unser letztes Treffen vor unserem Untergang.", sie seuftzte, dann sprach sie weiter. „Wir wurden besiegt...

„Noch wenige von uns sind noch übrig. Evelyn ist zu stark, sie wird uns alle finden und töten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die die nach uns kommen, besser kämpfen. " „Wir können nicht aufgeben!", rief eine neue Stimme verzweifelt. Die Stimme gehörte ebenfalls

einer Frau, sie war noch sehr jung und ihr Kampfgeist war noch nicht erloschen. „Kalyana, irgendeinen Weg muss es geben!" „Nein Lyn, es ist bereits zu spät. Doch ich will euch einen Rat geben:„Flieht! Flieht weit weg und hofft, dass Evelyn euch nie finden wird

Aber wenn sie kommen wird, werden wir wieder zusammenfinden..." Nach einem langen Abschied gingen wieder alle. Und Lyn dachte: „Sie ist bereits gekommen."


	2. Kapitel 1

KAPITEL

Enya Gedankenverloren starrte Enya das Schaufenster auf der anderen Straßenseite an. „Schmuckferkauf seit 1789" stand darauf. Gelangweilt ging sie weiter, das war bestimmt nicht der Laden, den sie suchte. Zum zigsten Mal holte Enya den kleinen, knittrigen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche, den sie auf dem Schreibtisch ihrer Oma gefunden hatte.

Es war eigentlich kein besonderer Zettel, doch Enya war von Natur aus Neugierig und wollte immer alles wissen. Auf dem Zettel stand: WICHTIG ~ Hollywood Avenue ~ Enya Ihr Name war Enya sofort ins Auge gestochen. Was war so wichtig? Enya seuftzte und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 6 Uhr. Schon so spät, dachte Enya und ging den Weg wieder zurück. Ihre Oma wartete bestimmt schon auf sie. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass der Zettel fehlte!

Als ich zu Hause ankam wartete meine Oma wirklich schon auf mich, doch das Fehlen des Zettels hatte sie zum Glück nicht bemerkt. Als wir beim Essen saßen, fragte ich sie: „Meine Mama - wie war sie eigentlich so?" „Ach Kind, ich hab dir doch schon 100 Mal von ihr erzählt." „Ich weiß, aber trotzdem." Enyas Mama war gestorben als sie 3 war ihren Vater hatte sie kennengelernt. Deshalb wohnte sie auch bei ihrer Oma. „Sie war eine tolle Person", begann Lorna Amiless zu erzählen.

„Sie war freundlich zu allen und man hatte immer sofort das Gefühl, dass sie einen mochte. Doch sie war auch irgendwie...anders. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, ich glaube sie hatte ein Geheimnis."

Begeistert beugte sich Enya vor. „Was glaubst du, ist dieses Geheimnis?" „Uch habe absolut keine Ahnung..." An diesem Abend konnte Enya nicht einschlafen. Sie glaubte ihrer Oma nicht, dass sie das Geheimnis nicht wusste. ‚Wahrscheinlich hält sie noch viel mehr Vor mir geheim... Elynara Amiless war an einem Autounfall gestorben - angeblich. Aber stimmt das auch wirklich?, fragte sich Enya. Sie hatte so viele Fragen! Aber eine Idee hatte sie auch schon: Morgen durchsuche ich erstmal dieses große, alte Haus nach Spuren nach meinet Mama! Mit dem Gedanken schlief sie ein. Am nächsten Morgen musste Enya schon früh aufstehen, es war Freitag und sie musste in die Schule. Enya ging nicht gerne in die Schule. Sie wurde von anderen gemobbt und hatte selbst keine Freunde bis auf Layla, ein etwas verrücktes und verträumtes Mädchen. Enya wusste nicht, was alle gegen siw hatten. Sie hatte ihnen schlißlich nichts getan!

Doch irgendwie, das wusste Enya, war sie anders. Sie spürte das. Schließlich schon die Mittagspause und Enya und Layla saßen, wie immer, alleine an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Dann stand ich auf. „Ich geh schon mal." Wir hatten jetzt eh Schulschluss, ich nahm meine Schultasche und ging. Doch ich ging nicht nach Hause. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich ging wieder in die Hollywood Avenue. Gedankenverloren starrte ich auf den Boden. „Alles okay Mädchen?", sagte da eine alt klingende Stimme. „Was? Ja! Ich meine, nein, eigentlich nicht..." Ich sah auf. Vor mir stand ein alter Mann im Eingang von dem Schmuckgeschäft. „Willst du kurz reinkommen?", fragte er mich. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich sagte ja und betrat das alte Geschäft. Es war klein und sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Überall funkelte es, anscheinend hatte sich das Geschäft auf Edelsteine spezialisiert. „Wow", entfuhr es mir. „Möchtest du einen?", fragte mich der Mann, der jetzt hinter einem Verkauftresen stand. „Was? Einen Edelstein!", sagte ich ungläubig. Sie waren alle so wunderschön! „Ja, natürlich" (Sorry fürs Wechseln zwischen Ich und Enya, ich bleib jetztin der Ich-Form


End file.
